


At the Edge of a Silent Road

by regishel



Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Being Lost, Boy Scouts, Child Neglect, Gen, Girl Scouts, Poetry, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: Being left alone in a new city can make you think certain ways, especially when your a little kid and it's getting really dark.Going through all my past trauma, talking it out with friends and family might make you rethink things that happened and so I started writing this from what happened to me as a kid on a road trip.
Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561057





	At the Edge of a Silent Road

I'm At the Edge of a Silent Road.  
With nowhere to go  
And no one I know  
It's dark, it's cold.  
I'm scared and alone.  
You came and went.  
You left me here to vent.  
I need to ask for help.  
It's dark, I'm blind.  
Blinded by my mind.  
The buildings all have eyes.  
They know I've lost my mind.  
So I can't even fight.  
I'm scared of the big bad man of the night.  
I want to run and hide.  
But in the dark.  
I find the light.  
But you will never know.  
That I was lost and all alone.  
So we live on.  
But in my mind  
Knowing you where gone  
I feel sick  
You Left a kid  
My mind played tricks  
But here I am  
Left to bare  
Knowing you don't even care.

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged both Girls and Boy Scouts because they mixed both genders.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading.
> 
> As a kid I was forgotten by a couple of Adults and a group of scouts kids on a trip to a neighboring city, I found my way home eventually, eventhough I was lost and freaking out in the dark, because I had never been alone in another city.  
> Crazy thing was that they had completely forgotten I had been with them on the trip, asking me why I hadn't been on the trip some days latter, even though I had been!


End file.
